Valedictorian
by gleekbs
Summary: Every year the top three students of McKinley are told they are up for the title of 'Valedictorian'. Glee Knows 2 of the 3 but can not figure out the third. who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

Valedictorian

_**Chapter 1**_

Senior Year

The school year was coming to an end and like every year at McKinley Principal Figgins calls the top three students academically into his office, alone, of course. First in is Santana Lopez, she is told that she is in the top three of the senior class and is fighting for valedictorian with two other students depending on final grades. Next in is none other than gold star herself, Rachel Barbra Berry, she is told the same as Santana. The third student has the same conversation with Principal Figgins.

It is last period of the day and it is of course Glee Club. Mr. Schue is rambling on about some Journey song when none other than Rachel Berry decides it is the perfect time to interrupt the lesson. Hand raising in the air " I would like to make an announcement." "Sure Rachel, go right ahead" Mr. Schue agreed, not at all surprised. "I would just like to make it known to my fellow glee club members that earlier today I was told, me, Rachel Berry, Captain of Glee Club, head role of the fall play, West Side Story and member of over sixteen other clubs, that I was one of the top three candidates for valedictorian of this years senior class. " She said with excitement as her fiancé, Finn Hudson, came forward with a congratulatory hug and kiss. While pulling away she continued her rant with, "but as you are all well aware that they always tell the top three students no matter what their GPA is so I am sure with my excellent grades that I will with out a doubt be…" almost finished with what she had to say she was cut off my none other HBIC, Santana Lopez.

"Hold up man hands yeah we get that you are all kinds of smart and over achieving, but just to let the lots of you know that along side Ru paul over here that I am also in the top three students." With a loud Gasp by none other than Rachel Berry Santana had more ammunition to continue "Yeah that's right Berry I do know what hypocrite means and that you could only wish you could see this," while gesturing at her cheerio uniform clad body "on a stripper pole." with her famous smirk in place she sat back down in her chair linking pinkies with her girlfriend, Brittany S. Pierce.

With all this being know, Artie says,"well we know 2 out of 3 who is the third student?" Everyone looks around as if looking for the answer, when Mercedes joins into the conversation, "Well according to Jacob Ben Israel's Blog he witnessed Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, and…" with everyone looking for her for an answer she finally reads "Brittany S. Pierce."

Brittany's POV

She knew with everyone staring at her she had to come up with something and something fast. After almost a minute that seemed like hours she finally says "Oh I was meeting with him for my memo as class president at drilling for babies and how it is wrong." With that everyone starts to laugh and make comments:

"oh obviously it couldn't be Brittany she cheats off Becky in Math class." - Puck

"She thought Rory was a Leprechaun."-Finn

"She thought the square root of 4 was rainbows."-Kurt

"Not to mention she thought I got her pregnant because she saw a stork"-Artie

With that final comment she could fell the pinky linked around hers tighten, she knew Santana disliked Artie and she also knew Santana also know the real reason Brittany thought she was pregnant.

_A little over a year ago_

_"Santana I need to tell someone this and I know I can trust you…" Santana nodded encouraging her to continue"I think I'm pregnant" Brittany said through tears._

_"Britt-Britt why do you think that?" Santana said with concern and not at all judging her best friend._

_"I'm late and the last time me and Artie 'did it' i think the condom broke but I wasn't sure and I tried to ask him but as soon as he was done he just feel asleep I tried to wake him but he didn't respond so I just hoped for the best but I have no idea." Brittany said in one long breath before she broke down in tears._

_"Shhh it's ok B . Okay sit right here I'll be back in a second." Santana reluctantly got up and ran out the door. To her word she was back within five minutes with 3 pregnancy tests in her hand._

_"Britt I need you to take these ok honey?" With a shy nod Brittany agreed and went into the stall. In just a minute Brittany emerged placing the three tests on the counter top with one question. "How long San?"_

_"Just three minutes Britt." Santana said well grasping onto Brittany's hand. They stood there in comfortable silence holding onto each other for those minutes._

_Finally Santana's phone went off indicating time was up "B, you ready to look" "I can't will you look for me." With a scared look Santana nodded and looked._

_"B you aren't pregnant" _

_"OMG thank god I don't know what I would have done, yeah I love Artie but I am not in Love with him like..." She trails off not knowing fully what she is saying._

_"Like what Britt"?_

_"Nothing San it isn't important."_

_"Hey look at me," Santana said while lifting her chin up to look her in the eyes "you can tell me anything I'm your best friend nothing is going to change that Britt."_

_"San I'm…I'm in love with….someone else."_

_"Who tell me who?"_

_At this point Brittany is sobbing "I'm in love with you San" she said between sobs._

_Santana just looked at her wide eyed, she couldn't believe this was happening. She dreamt of this day she has loved Brittany since the first day they meet on the playground when they were five. She just kept looking in the beautiful sapphire blue eyes until she was brought out of her trance._

_"Please..Please say something San."_

_Without even thinking Santana launched forward until her lips clasped with the pink lips she desired for years. _

_After minutes of a passionate kiss they both dreamed of, Santana pulled back resting her forehead against the person's she loved the most._

_"Britt I have to tell you something." with that Brittany's eyes narrowed but nodded waiting for Santana to continue. "I might have accidentally told Tina that you might be pregnant, I didn't mean to but she caught me off guard in the hallway when I was coming back with your tests and she was all sneaky asian ninja on me and I slipped and now I'm sure the whole glee club know because we know how big her mouth is, I'm so so sorry Britt I didn't mean to I love you so much please forgive" She was caught off by the same lips that was on hers just moments ago._

_"San it's okay I know how Tina is and how you are when you are nervous but it's okay because Artie probably knows right now and will freak out, I love you too. But we should get to glee."_

_With a sigh Santana agreed and walked with their pinkies linked to Glee. As suspected everyone knew and to no surprise to Santana that Brittany made up a story about a stork, obviously she would play dumb. Brittany did this for herself and Santana._

_At the exact the moment she thought Artie spoke up "How could you be so stupid how could you wait to tell me until everyone else knew and then it turn out to be some dumb fairytale you thought was real life."_

_Brittany didn't even respond just cried knowing that would get the point across walking out of the room saying softly "you are one of the only people in this school that has never called me that." With that everyone knew that relationship was over especially after the death glare he received from Santana as she followed close behind her best friend._

_As Santana frantically looked for her friend she was surprised as she turned the corner and was greeted with a passionate kiss. Pulling away she saw bright blue eyes staring at her and smiling "San, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Without an answer or another word Santana surprised her now 'girlfriend' with the most amazing kiss either has shared._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2- Finding out**_

Quinn's POV

"Estás todos los idiotas, Brittany es un genio que ella es más inteligente que todos ustedes. Son todas perras si nunca dices otra cosa irrespetuosa a ella nuevamente voy a todas las alturas de Lima Heights, ¿sabes lo que sucede en las alturas de Lima Heights? cosas malas. No merecen el derecho a saber…"

(You are all idiots, Brittany is a genius she is smarter than all of you. You are all bitches if you ever say another disrespectful thing to her again I will go all Lima Heights on your asses, do you know what happens in Lima heights? bad things. You don't deserve the right to know…)

Is all I heard Santana yell at the rest of the Glee Club, but while looked at all their shocked, scared face, I could also hear what caused Santana to suddenly stop.

"Bebé está bien valen la pena, no son todos sabrán muy pronto. Si usted calmarse mostraré posteriormente cuán inteligente estoy especialmente con la anatomía humana." (Baby it's okay they are not worth it, they will all know soon enough. If you calm down I will show you later just how smart I am especially with human anatomy.) Brittany purred into her ear, I couldn't help but smirk at Santana being so whipped and to know exactly what both said. I was one of few people that knew the Brittany was fluent in spanish as was I for growing up with Santana for so many years. In her house her whole family spoke spanish. Even at a young age Brittany had Santana whipped always asking her to read to her in spanish and teach her words and phrases she didn't know.

Thinking back to what all these people said about Brittany that were suppose to be her friends just made feel guilty and said that she had to hide how smart she really was for all these years.

_Summer before Junior Year_

_It was Thursday and like every Thursday I was headed to Britt's for a movie and pig out night. I knew by the time I got there Santana would already be there since the two of them are barely ever apart. They might not have been out as a couple but I knew about them I probably knew about them before they even knew about them. So I was not surprised that when I got there they we have a heated moment on the couch with Brittany straddling Santana's hips and both their hands roaming each others body. The were clearly not going to notice me so when I cleared my throat both of their heads snapped to me with wide eyes but softened when they saw me standing crossed armed with my signature smirk on. _

_"Oh hey Quinn you're early" Britt said._

_"No actually I'm ten minutes late" I said as Brittany put her head down and giggled into Santana's shoulder._

_"Ok Fabgay stop perving on us and make yourself useful and go get the movies from Britt's room" Satan herself said._

_With an eye roll I turned on my heels to go upstairs and get the movies I figured I would give them some time and straighten themselves out. (no pun intended)_

_When I got to Brittany's room I started gathering all the movies I wanted to watch when her giant cat Lord Tubbington came out meowing scaring me and causing me to drop all the movies. Kneeling down to gather them all up and trying to get the few that slide under the bed my hand landed on a large pile of papers. Curiosity got the best of me as I pulled the papers out. _

_My eyes went wide and I could not believe what I was seeing._

_There was several letters all addressed to Brittany half saying because of her academically achievements they would love for her to consider their college when the time comes, these were all from the best colleges in the country. The other half we are from performing arts schools hoping for her to choose her for her amazing dance moves. All of these schools were offering her full scholarships to their schools. _

_Now I believed all the dance schools because we have all seen the amazing talent she has and I knew Britt was a lot smarted than everyone thought since she played dumb but I had no idea she was this smart. With these schools trying to get her she had to have been the smartest kid in our class._

_My thoughts were interrupted with "Yo stretch marks what are you doing me and brittz wants to get our cuddles and movie on." San said has entering the room, I was fumbling with the papers trying to put them back but it was too late she saw exactly what I was looking at._

_"Fabray you can't just come in to someones room and look at there private stuff."_

_"So did you know all this?" She just stared at me like she couldn't believe I wasn't scared of her outburst. After a few moments San finally sighed looking down shaking her head and finally said.._

_"This is all our fault you know?" I just waited for her to continue "Britt is smarter than all of us but we decided before freshman year we were going to be 'The Unholy Trinity' and that since you and I were already pretty bitchy that is how we were going to run the school and since B was always so sweet and kind to everyone that she would pretend to be the naive innocent silly blonde. And because we were three best friends that wanted to be on top of the social ladder she agreed even though it meant people thinking she was stupid and didn't even know the easiest things." _

_"S I always felt bad when people would judge her intelligence but I never knew she was hiding so much of herself. I mean I don't blame people for thinking she wasn't the brightest we have both heard some of the things she says that no one but her I'm guessing understands." I knew I was guilty in this whole situation._

_Santana left out a sarcastic laugh and said, "Everything she says makes since to me you just have to know her thinking and actually think about it, I have known her most of my life she has always said those things and they make complete absolute since to me. And if you really think about those things you would understand her logic too."_

_I thought back to some of the things she has said in the past while some still didn't make sense I kind of had a better understanding of some of her absurd phrases._

_"San look I'm sorry I feel horrible but why is she hiding all of this she should be proud of it and you should make her feel that way as well."_

_"Q I am so proud of her I have tried so many times to get her to tell people but she is comfortable with how people treat her in school. Yeah sometimes people call her dumb and make fun of her intelligence but she knows what those people say are lies and they don't know her. Despite all the things people have said about her they still love her, they know she is a loving caring person and everyone can't help but laugh at her sense of humor. Did you know out of everyone in Glee she is the only one that has never been slushied." _

_I looked at her and just shook my head no._

_"Now that you know you can't tell anyone else she is okay with it and you need to go downstairs and tell her you know everything." _

_"Do you think she will be mad?" I ask nervously._

_"No Quinn we have all been best friends since we were eight she trusts you and in all honesty she has been waiting for the right moment to tell you." Santana said whole-heartedly._

_After that we went downstairs I told Brittany I knew everything and how proud I was of her and that she should never hide herself. We all hugged and went on with our movies and snacks._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 - Figuring things out**_

**B.P.O.V**

It's been a few weeks since Quinn found everything out about me. It has been pretty amusing to watch Quinn along with Santana defend me when people call me dumb or stupid. Usually it is only San but watching them gang up and make those people run away with their tail between their legs is people funny. I can't help but be happy that "The Unholy Trinity" is complete again fully.

Now we are all in glee and everyone is talking about where they decided to go next year. San and I have been quite because we have yet to decide, we have one option in New York and one in California.

"Well as you all know I have been accepted to NYADA and will be attending there in the fall." - Rachel

"Thanks to Sam's help I got a a record deal to be a back up singer in LA."-Mercedes

"I'm going to Chicago on a full scholarship for dance." - Mike

"I'm just glad I past geography so I can graduate highschool. But I'm going to move to LA to start up my pool cleaning business there." - Puck

"I'm also glad to be graduating and probably just going to follow Rachel to New York." - Finn

"I'm going to New York to find a job and re apply to NYADA in the Spring." - Kurt

"I got accepted to Yale and will be attending in the fall." -Quinn

I was so happy for Mike and Mercedes they were always much nicer to me and San than other in the club. But I could help but bounce up and down and clap when Quinn said she was going to Yale, I was most excited for her especially after every thing she went through the past four years.

Rachel was the first to speak after Quinn, "That is wonderful Quinn we will only be a couple hours apart and visit each other on the weekends. Now that you tell us you are going to Yale clearly you are the third in the running for valedictorian."

After listening to what Rachel said everyone nods their head agreeing with her. Quinn just states "No I am not one of the top 3 in our class, unfortunately, I don't know if you remember everything I went through the past four years but I would not be able to keep up that high of a GPA." she finished sadly. I can't help but rub her back.

Not focusing on everyone else I almost miss Mr. Schue ask what me and Santana will be doing. At the question I immediately freeze.

**S.P.O.V.**

"So we have heard from all the seniors, what about Santana and Brittany, what are your plans?" I hear Mr. Schue ask. I see Brittany freeze at the question not knowing what to say with out giving away everything.

So thinking fast I say, "We are both still deciding but it is either going to be in New York or California." while I say this I give everyone a glare, telling them to back off. Which works and Shue continues with whatever the hell he was talking about.

I take Brittany's hand in her and rub it with my thumb well looking into her eyes with all my love making sure she knows it will be fine. Once glee is over I pull Brittany out to my car as fast as possible, so we can get home and a way from everyone fast.

**Back in the choir room**

Once glee is over they see Santana and Brittany leave as fast as they can. They all decide to stay back and talk.

"Okay everyone I am really worried about them, clearly Santana got into a great school, and is worried about leaving Brittany." -Rachel

"It seem like Brittany is just going to hold Santana back with what she is really capable of."- Finn

"Brittany is so innocent she shouldn't be following what Satan wants. She should be with someone that can treat her right." - Artie

Quinn just listens to all of her what she calls "friends" degrade both Brittany and Santana.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Brittany didn't actually graduate." -Puck

"How can you even say that Puck, you are barely graduating?" -Quinn

"Because Brittany lives in a land of unicorns and fairytales, she says very dumb things all the time. How can you even believe she is graduating Quinn?"-Puck

"Obviously none have you been paying attention over the years, Santana has always said Britt was a genius maybe we should start listening and paying more attention to the both of them!" - Quinn screams while storming out of the room.

Everyone in the choir room just stays there dumbfounded at what just happened. Most of them just conclude it was the three best friends sticking up for each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**At the Lopez's**

**B.P.O.V**

"Hey babe, we should really decide where we want to go since the deadline is coming up soon." I say to Santana hoping we can finally figure this out and not have to worry about it anymore.

"Yeah you're right, it's just hard because of how similar both are options are." She says back.

"That's true. Not to mention I would love to live in New York and California at some point in my life."

"Same. I've actually been thinking, that maybe we go to school in NY. You for dance at Juilliard and I want to do music and I can go to NYU. Then after we graduate we can head to LA since there will be a better chance of finding jobs for ourselves."

"That is a great idea San, you are a genius." I said with some much pride while leaning in for a quick but passionate kiss.

After leaning back she just giggled and said, "We all know you are the genius Britt."

They spent the rest of the night looking for apartment online and cuddling until they fell asleep in each other arms.

**Next Morning **

**S.P.O.V**

I couldn't be any happier when I woke up in Brittany's arms. I immediately frowned when I looked at the time and knew we had to wake up so we could get to school in time for cheerios' practice.

I turned around to face Britt and peppered kisses on her face until she started to stir awake. "Morning beautiful" She said in a raspier voice than norm.

I just smiled and kissed her on the lips. "Morning Britt-Britt, we have to wake up to get to practice on time." Groaning she sat up and got out of bed pulling me with her.

"Come shower with me first, we have time." I could I possibly say no to that.

After a shower with many not so innocent touches we got ready and were out the door, getting to practice right on time.

We split up so I could talk with Sue before practice starts. I watched Britt walk up to the other cheerios and start chatting.

**B.P.O.V **

As I'm walking over to the squad I can hear them laughing together at something.

"Hey guys what are you all laughing about?" As soon as I started talking everyone stopped with their laughter and looked at each other with guilty eyes.

"What is going on?" still everyone is silent.

I turn to Becky who wasn't laughing when I came over, she finally sighed and told me.

"They were laughing because there is a rumor going around that Santana is breaking up with you at the end of the year and has already started dating college girls that can have a real emotional relationship with." she said with her head down.

I took a deep breathe and calmly said "Well none of that is true. Actually, San and I just decide last night we are going to New York together."

A sophmore who was trying to 'bitch' her way to the top, decide to open her mouth. "That seems unfair for her don't you think? Having to take care of you in the big city. Just let her go Britt, she is going to go to college and find a smart, hot girl that can actually hold a mature conversation with."

I knew none of this was true but I couldn't help the tears sliding down my cheeks. Just as I was about to say something we hear Sue with her megaphone.

"Okay you lazy babies lets get going do the full pyramid and noone can leave until it is flawless."

With that everyone separated. I didn't want San to see me so I tried to avoid her as best I could.

**S.P.O.V**

Throughout practice it seemed like Britt was trying to avoid me. I tried so hard to get her attention but she just looked the other way.

The strangest thing was these younger cheerios trying to talk to me and flirt, but I wasn't having it, I just pushed them away and told them to leave me alone. Finally practice was over and I knew Britt couldn't avoid me anymore.

I approached her in the locker room. "Hey B, what's going on you barely looked at me during practice?"

"Nothing Santana just thinking."

I knew she was lying right away, since she used my full name and wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Britt I know you are lying so just cut it and tell me and save both us time." I said in a loving joking manner.

All she did was chuckle a little and said, "Funny think is I need to hear that from you. This morning the rest of the squad was talking about you leaving me and cheating on me because I am dumb. I know that isn't true but it still scare me you will find someone better than me." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh babe, don't listen to them. You are my soul mate, no one is better than you. I have loved you since the first time I saw you I don't care that it was when I was 5. I knew I didn't want to be far from you and I still don't. I love you so much. You are my Britt-Britt and that will never change."

With tears streaming down her face she gave me a passionate kiss telling me how thankful she was for what I just said and how much she lover me.

I was so happy right now to have the most beautiful, funny, smartest girl ever as my soulmate and love of my life.

**R&R please. Bram *barf* Heather Morris excellent in bathroom scene made me cry. Still praying for Brittana.**


End file.
